A Primeira Vez de uma Kunoichi
by Miseno-san
Summary: No Universo do anime Naruto onde nada é impossível, o sexo pode atinguir limites nunca antes imaginados. Venha descobrir o quão interessante pode ser a primeira vez de uma Kunoichi,narradas por elas mesmas. - HENTAI - Cap 01 Importante
1. Justificativas

**De primeira, gostaria de dizer que essa não é uma simples fic. Eu escrevi essa fic com um propósito de não somente diverti-los, mas de tratar de um assunto serio. O primeiro capítulo é uma justificativa para essa fic, que começa no segundo capítulo. Eu recomendo que você, leitora ou escritora, leia a minha justificativa, para evitar surpresas desagradáveis ou simplesmente não entender a fic quando a ler. Obrigado**

**Olá a Todos. Eu me chamo Alzemir, mas por aqui vocês podem me chamar de Miseno-san. A primeira coisa que eu gostaria de deixar claro aqui é que eu sou um homem, um menino, um ser que consegue fazer o numero um em pé. Por isso, por favor, não me confundam com uma menina ao me mandarem uma review. Obrigado! **

**Bom, assim como vocês, eu sou um fã do anime de Naruto. Por isso sempre foi o meu sonho fazer uma fic com esse anime. Tanto é que eu já li fics de Naruto dos mais diversos lugares. E agora eu estou realizando o meu sonho de fazer uma. Só que essa fic é diferente das outras.**

**Bom, é inegável o fato que vocês, meninas, dominam não só a Fanfiction. Net, mas todos os sites que são especializados em publicar Fanfics. Em outras palavras, existem muito mais escritorAS, do que escritORES de Fanfics. Não importa o anime/mangá, a supremacia feminina é gritante.**

_**E Daí ?**_

**Bom, eu não sei o porquê, mas como homem, eu me incomodo com isso. Eu sempre fui o tipo de pessoa que se incomoda com desigualdades. Eu não sei bem o porquê os homens não escreverem tantas fics quanto às mulheres. Sei lá, vai ver que esse negócio de escrever fics seja coisa de veadinho. Não sei, só sei que existem muitas mulheres e poucos homens escrevendo fics por ai. E eu quero mudar isso! **

_**Como?**_

**Bem, eu poderia criar um verdadeiro discurso e colocá-lo aqui e taus. Mas isso seria muito chato e trabalhoso, então eu vou fazer melhor. Eu vou escrever uma fic. Mas é um tipo de fic nunca vista antes. **

**Se você leu tantas fics quanto eu deve ter percebido que certo padrão em todas as fics. Não importa o anime, uma fic segue uma linha de raciocínio. **

**Para fics dramáticas é sempre:**

**Drama – Romance / Drama – Romance / Drama – Romance / E o final com um beijo na boca, ou hentai.**

**Para fics comédia romântica é sempre:**

**Humor – Romance / Humor – Romance / Humor – Romance / Humor – Romance / e um beijo na boca no final. **

**Vejam bem, eu não estou reclamando que esse tipo de fic é ruim. Pelo o contrário, já li centenas de fics que seguiram esse raciocínio e deram super-certo. Só que convenhamos que isso enjoa. Por isso a minha primeira fic no Fandon de Naruto vai ser algo completamente diferente das fics que vocês estão acostumadas.**

**Vai ser uma fic Hentai**

_**Grande coisa, já li fics hentai!**_

**Não como essa fic. Imaginem uma fic sem roteiro, sem enredo, com pouco romance e uma pitada de comédia, sem beijo na boca ultra-românticos no final, sem drama, sem casais a serem formados, sobretudo****, MUITO hentai**

_**Nhay! Miseno-san pervertido, hentai e do mal . ''**_

**Como eu estou lidando com um público de 98 feminino, é perfeitamente normal que vocês não gostem de hentai. É perfeitamente normal que vocês me mandem reviews me xingando, é perfeitamente normal que vocês fechem essa janela agora mesmo(se é que já não fecharam ao ler a palavra "hentai"). E eu sei muito bem que uma fic onde predomina o hentai nunca faria sucesso entre um público feminino. **

_**Então por que escrever uma fic dessas?**_

**Bom, por diversos motivos. O primeiro deles é que eu quero inovar, criando um estilo de escrever diferente do estilo "shojo" que predomina aqui na Fanfiction. Não me entendam mal. Eu fiz um enorme sucesso escrevendo a minha fic Ódio e Amor Dois Lados da Mesma Moeda usando esse estilo "shojo" de escrever. E eu gostei muito, foi divertido, fiz amigas incríveis enquanto escrevia, mas sei lá. Um dia eu acordei e decidi que a minha primeira fic no fandom de Naruto vai ser uma obra hentai. Por mais que eu seja odiado por essas bandas, vai valer a pena, por que eu vou está provando que homem também é capaz de escrever fics ao seu estilo "homem" mesmo, e provando acima de tudo que um garoto pode escrever muito bem uma fic sem virar "fresco". Quase nenhuma menina vai ler a minha fic, mas eu espero que essa fic inspire OS senhores leitores masculinos a escreverem fics também, acreditem, escrever fics não é algo de menininha, e também é algo muito divertido**

**E é por isso que eu estou colocando hentai como um fator dominante nessa fic, pois se fosse mais uma fic "Shojo", minha mensagem não faria sentido algum. Bom, eu já falei o que eu queria falar. Agora vou falar um pouco sobre essa fic, que vai ter hentai. Se você não gosta desse estilo, minhas desculpas por fazer perder seu tempo. E obrigado pela a sua atenção**

**Agora, que as pessoas que não curtem hentai já não estão entre nós, vamos começar a FESTA !! xDDD**

**Bom, apesar de eu curtir um bom hentai, eu também não pretendo passar a imagem que eu seja um pervertido. Eu GOSTO de hentai, com todo bom otaku homem, mas também não sou um pervertido! Não preciso dizer que o estilo hentai que vocês vão ler aqui é o mesmo "hentai-romantizado" que vocês estã acustumados a ler, do tipo:**

**Começou a despi-la, retirando a blusa branca devagar, deixando-a mais excitada. Após, ela tratou de tirar a blusa negra que ele usava, jogando-a no chão. Voltaram a se beijar, com mais paixão ainda, e Sasuke lambeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, arrancando, momentaneamente, mais gemidos da amada.**

Créditos: Parágrafo tirado da Fic Love, Just Love, de autoria da Neko Sombria( minha revisora com mudanças radicais de humor xDD )

**Mas é claro que também não vai ser aquele tipo de hentai "Me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa". Vai ser um meio termo entre os dois, é claro pendendo mais para o hentai mais pervertido. Por que afinal de contas senhores(por que eu duvido que alguma menina leia isso) eu sou um homem, e não vou perder o meu tempo escrevendo parágrafos de narração detalhada do estilo acima. **

**A fic vai se passar no Universo ninja, pois lá eu posso ter a liberdade de criar o que eu bem entender. Final de contas, em um Universo aonde crianças de 13 anos já são ninjas, o sexo, propriamente dito, deve ser bem mais **_**interessante**_** e **_**divertido**_** no mundo ninja de Naruto**

**Bom, como eu já disse antes, essa vai ser uma fic diferente. Por que os casais que eu pretendo trabalhar nessa fic já estão de namoro firmado e nenhum deles é virgem. O que eu vou fazer nessa fic é mostrar como foi à primeira vez de cada casal. **

**É claro que eu não vou falar como foi à primeira vez deles. Eles mesmos vão comentar como foi. Vai funcionar da seguinte maneira: uma pequena festa, só de meninas, no quarto da Hinata.Todas elas já são amigas de longa data, Desde a época em que elas eram gennin. Por isso tem um laço de amizade forte, compartilharam segredos, descobriram a sexualidade juntas, etc. etc.. Todas elas já são adultas, com 20 anos ou mais. Nenhuma delas é virgem. Papo vai, papo vem e elas começam a falar sobre sexo. A primeira a contar como foi a sua primeira vez será a Ino.**

**Em falar nisso, essa fic terá 5 casais já formados e de namoro firme e todos já praticaram relações sexuais. O casais são: NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku, InoGaa. Como podem ver, esses são os casais mais tradicionais mesmo, e também os meus favoritos. **

**E se alguém por aqui me conhece da minha fic Ódio e Amor Dois Lados da Mesma Moeda, obrigado por vim prestigiar meu trabalho novamente. Por favor, se vocês não se sentirem a vontade com as coisas que leram ai em cima, não se sintam obrigadas a ler esse tipo de fic só para me mandar ma review dizendo " Ei Miseno-san, olha eu aqui de novo " Logo eu terei um novo projeto de fic de CCS bem light mesmo. Então, se não gostarem do teor dessa fic, esperem que logo eu vou está postando uma fic novinha no fandon de CCS **

**O primeiro capítulo vai tratar do casal InoGaa. Na minha opinião, são o melhor casal para fazer hentai, então vai ser bom para ver se esse tipo de fic tem futuro por aqui. Agora, se você está ciente de tudo o que foi dito aqui, e mesmo assim deseja perseguir, é mais que bem vindo ao primeiro capitulo da minha fic. Muito Obrigado pela a atenção**


	2. A Primeira Vez da Ino

**Eu sei que todo mundo aqui quer ler logo esse fic, mas eu não posso deixar de colocar um ultimo aviso. Eu sei muito bem que fic não é uma coisa feita por adultos. Eu tenho 18 anos e já estou velho para escrever fics. Por isso, eu gostaria de informar que o tipo de hentai que vão encontrar aqui não é aquela coisa "romantizada" que vocês viram entre outras fics. Essa fic está sendo escrito por um **_**menino.(**_**sim, eu sei que eu já disse isso, mas não custa repetir.. u.uEu não sou idiota, também não quero ser taxado de pervertido a toa, por isso vou maneirar um pouco no palavreado, mas as cenas são coisas que você vê em qualquer vídeo/doijin erótico por ai. Então, se você não saca muito sobre sexo, acredite, não sou eu, e nem essa fic que vão lhe ensinar sobre esse assunto tão delicado. Por isso, se não sabe o suficiente sobre sexo, NÃO LEIA ! **

**Aviso dado, agora, vamos a fic. **

**Legenda:**

Personagem: Bla Bla Bla - Fala Normal

_Personagem: Blá Blá Blá_ "goza" - Cena de Sexo

- Divisor entre as Falas Normais e as Cenas de Sexo

_( Bla Bla Bla ) - Flash Back_

**(Bla Bla Bla)** - Meus Comentários n.n

**Capítulo 02: A primeira Vez da Ino **

Hinata: Ai lá estava eu. Toda produzida e me sentindo a mulher mais bonita do mundo. Estávamos eu e o Naruto-kun no restaurante mais caro e luxuoso de Kohona. Ai o garçom vem nos atender. Imagina o mico que eu paguei quando o Naruto praticamente gritou "Me vê um lamen de porco tio".

E todas as meninas começaram a dar risadas e mais risadas. A Hinata não pode deixar de corar com a situação, mais acabou rindo da sua própria história. Naruto poderia ser um idiota às vezes e ter todos os defeitos do mundo. Mas fazer o que se a pobre Hina-chan se apaixonou por ele? Sorte do loiro que conquistou "sem querer" a garota mais doce e kawai do País do fogo.

Sakura: Não. Não, espera ai. – parando um pouco de rir – E o que você fez depois Hina-chan?

Hinata-chan: Bom, naquela hora eu congelei. Ainda bem que o garçom foi educado e disse que eles não serviam esse tipo de comida. Senti que o Naruto ia fazer um escândalo por não ter a sua comida preferida, mas sorte que ele se acalmou e começou a ver o cardápio.

Tenten: Nossa. Pelo menos isso né?

Ino: Como você consegue se apaixonar por um cara desses Hina-chan? Ele é tão.. Idiota u.ú

Temari: Eu tenho que concordar.

Hinata: Ei, eu não permitirei que falem mal do meu Naruto-kun! – se exaltou.

Sakura: Calma, calma Hina-chan. Só estamos brincando aqui. É para isso que estamos reunidas aqui. Para nós divertimos né?

E todas concordaram. Haruno Sakura, Mitsashi Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku no Temari e Hyuuga Hinata eram amigas desde sempre. Cursaram a academia ninja juntas, menos Tenten que era um ano mais velha que elas e a Temari que nasceu em outro país. Porém, com o aparecimento de inimigos e missões, todas elas se viam com freqüência, e acabaram criando um laço de amizade duradouro. Compartilhando segredos, amores, ajudando a treinar ou só servindo de ombro amigo. As cinco eram muito unidas, porém, com o passar do tempo, todas as cinco foram se fortalecendo, se tornando excelentes kunoichis. E com isso, elas se encontravam mais vezes, para missões. Momentos em que as cinco estavam reunidas, sem ser para missões, eram algo raro. O lugar escolhido para essa reunião foi o quarto da Hinata, por ser amplo e espaçoso. As cinco se encontravam sentadas em uma rodinha enquanto a Hinata acabava de contar a sua história, arrancando gargalhadas de todos ali presentes.

Sakura; OK, OK ! Já chega de histórias engraçadas, meu estômago já ta doendo!

Temari: Esse Naruto é mesmo um palhaço mesmo xD

Ino: Então mudemos de assunto. Vamos falar de coisas mais.._interessantes. _

Sakura: Defina_ interessantes_ porquinha ¬¬

Ino: Oras bolas. Vamos falar sobre SEXO!! \o/

Hinata: Se-Sexo??

Temari: Ihh.. lá vamos nós..

Ino: Qual é gente! Sexo é um bom assunto o/

Sakura: Ok, ok. E então Tenten. Adquiriu um vibrador novo esse mês? (**Eu avisei. u.u A palavra vibrador está sendo usada pela a primeira vez aqui no fandon de Naruto. Se você não está acostumado com esse tipo de coisa, acho melhor você nem prosseguir, por que a coisa só piora daqui para frente.**)

Tenten: Que tipo de pergunta é essa?? – exclamou.

Temari: Oras Tenten. Não se faça de tímida. Todos nós sabemos que você coleciona esse tipo de coisa.

Tenten: n//n Droga, vocês hein?

Hinata: É mesmo Tenten-chan. Não precisa ficar com vergonha de falar isso com a gente. Todas nós já nós divertimos com os seus brinquedos

Tenten: É meio estranho né? Riu sem graça.

Ino: Estranho nada. Vibradores são legais naquelas horas de solidão. Quando o Neji se tornou capitão da ANBU, você deve ter se sentido tão solitária que..

Tenten: Não é nada disso sua idiota. Eu coleciono vibradores por que eu os acho legais. O modo como eles vibram é... Engraçado...

Sakura: Prazeroso é a palavra que você está procurando minha amiga. Eles podem não ser tão bons quanto os originais, mas da pro gasto.

Todas concordaram.

Ino: Ei, já que o assunto é sexo, por que não falamos das nossas primeiras relações sexuais. Nunca comentamos sobre isso né?

Sakura: É uma idéia pervertida, boa, mas sobretudo pervertida!

Ino: Baka.

Temari: Por que não? Vai ser divertido. Mas você começa Ino.

Ino: Ta bom ta bom. Mas antes vamos prevenir que as histórias contadas aqui sejam legítimas, e não fantasias das suas mentes pervertidas xD

Sakura: Olha quem fala...

Então Ino se levantou, pegou algo em sua mochila e trouxe para o centro da rodinha de conversa. Era um pergaminho.

Ino: Esse pergaminho eu ganhei enquanto eu treinava métodos de investigação com o Ibiki-sensei

Tenten: Não sabia que você tinha treinado com ele O.ó – surpreendeu-se.

Ino: Bom, como eu uso jutsus que envolvem a mente, a Tsunade pensou que um treinamento com ele me faria uma kunoichi mais eficiente. E funcionou muito bem

Temari: E o que esse pergaminho faz?

Ino: Bom, ele é basicamente um detector de mentiras portátil. Você coloca a sua palma da mão enquanto fala algo. Se o que você estiver falando for verdade, o pergaminho continuará o mesmo. Se for mentira, ou se você não estiver contando toda a verdade, o pergaminho brilhará em verde.

Tenten: Legal isso.

Ino: Só para garantir, vamos testar – colocou a mão no pergaminho – A Sakura é uma kunoichi forte – o pergaminho continuou o mesmo – A Hinata-chan ama o Sasuke-kun – o pergaminho brilhou em verde. – Ótimo, testado e funcionando. Agora vamos a minha história: Bom.. foi mais ou menos assim. A minha primeira vez foi em Suna. Foi no quarto do Gaara, quando eu estava trabalhando em uns papeis referente à missão.

Sakura: E no final acabou na cama com o Kazekage, irresponsável – brincou.

Ino: Cala a boca testuda! Bom... Continuando... Eu estava trabalhando enquanto o Gaara assistia TV **(sim, lá tem energia elétrica Koorime Hyuuga xDD**). Depois de alguns minutos, a TV foi desligada e o Gaara me abraçou por trás.

* * *

_Ino: Gaara, o que você está fazendo – disse reclamando. _

_Gaara: Você trabalha D sabia? _

_Ino: Bom, eu tenho que trabalhar né. Como Jounnin eu tenho responsabilidades como... – ia começar a listar. _

_Gaara: Ahh.. não me fale de responsabilidades agora Ino-chan – falou de modo doce, mas sensual – Esqueça isso e vamos curtir um pouco, faz tanto tempo que nós não nos vemos._

_Ino: E esse "curtir" um pouco implica em dar para você? – perguntou olhando o ruivo. _

_Gaara: Bom.. – falou corado com a pergunta repentina. _

_Ino: A resposta é não Gaara P – Voltou ao Trabalho. _

_Gaara: Droga – falou com um muxoxo – Certo, então eu vou dormir agora. E vê se não demora pra dormir também hein? – disse se deitando. _

_Ino: Claro, claro..._

* * *

_­­­­­­_

Sakura: Ahh ta. Você recusou o convite do Gaara mesmo? – falou duvidando.

Ino: O pergaminho não brilhou né? – se defendeu.

Hinata: Eu não acredito que você não tinha dado para o Gaara ainda. Logo você que é a mais perva de nós 5.. – declarou

Ino: Bom, eu amo o Gaara, mas naquela época eu estava tão atarefada, e também tinha o Ibiki-sensei que estava me treinando e ficava no meu pé, e todo o resto que eu nem pensei nisso.

Tenten: Mas é justamente nesses momentos de stress que o sexo é bom. Depois de multi-orgasmos parece que o mundo fica cor de rosa.

Todas concordaram.

Ino: Mas naquela época eu não sabia disso né?! xD De qualquer maneira, eu estava lá no banho pensando sobre a minha primeira vez, eu queria que fosse com o Gaara, mas eu tinha tantos problemas que... Bem... Depois do banho... Eu saí, estava só de roupão, sem calçinha ou sutiã, e foi ai que eu vi...

Sakura: Viu... O que?

Ino: Um pedacinho da cueca do Gaara xD

Todas capotaram(**Acho que eu não preciso explicar esse termo**.)

Hinata: Um pedacinho?

Ino: Sim, sim.. Mas é que o Gaara nunca aparecia de cueca na minha frente. No máximo sem blusa, sempre quis saber que tipo de cueca ele usava.

Tenten: E que tipo era?

Ino: Samba-canção... Preta...

Temari: E...?

Ino: Depois de notar esse pequeno detalhe, eu não sei o que me deu. Eu me aproximei mais dele. Eu toquei na testa dele, verificando as suas ondas cerebrais, e ele estava em sono profundo. Então eu movida a minha curiosidade, comecei a delicadamente tirar o calção do Gaara, queria ver melhor que tipo de roupa de baixo ele usava.

Sakura: Até que enfim está ficando interessante.

Ino: Só que, quando eu tirei a calça, não foi a samba-canção que eu olhei naquela hora, e sim um "relevo" que estava formado ali.

Hinata: Então quer dizer que...

Ino: Sim, o Gaara estava de pau duro( **LOL. Eu escrevi mesmo isso?! O.o**)

Todas se surpreenderam.

Ino: Tipo, eu.. Fiquei paralisada naquela hora. Eu pensei que era coisa do Gaara, então eu verifiquei de novo suas ondas cerebrais, duas vezes, e ele ainda estava em sono profundo. Então ele deveria está tendo algum sonho erótico que eu não me atrevi a saber qual é, até por que, eu tinha um grande "problema" em mãos. Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei olhando para aquilo, mas quando eu me dei por mim, o pênis do Gaara estava descoberto, e minha nossa senhora, nem nós meus maiores sonhos eu imaginaria um tamanho daqueles.

Sakura: E qual era o tamanho? – perguntou curiosa.

Ino: Tamanho? Eu tava estupefata D no momento para pensar em medidas, testuda.

Sakura: Oras. Da primeira vez que eu vi o pau do Sasuke-kun, eu fiz questão de medir. U.u

Hinata: E quanto media Sakura-chan? – curiosa também.

Sakura: Se-gre-do ;D

Temari: Por que você quer saber desse tipo de coisa Hinata? – desconfiou.

Hinata: É que o Naruto-kun ia ficar feliz em saber que é alem de melhor, maior do que o Sasuke-kun xD

Sakura: Oras... O que...

Ino: Ei, ei.. Vamos parar com a palhaçada, eu ainda estou contando a minha história pô.. – se indignou.

Tenten: Ok, ok... Prossiga...

Ino: Bom, lá estava eu frente a frente com "aquilo". Eu estava de boca aberta. Não sabia o que fazer, foi ai que eu me lembrei da Sakura.

_Flash Back _

_Sakura: Quando você estiver frente a frente com um pênis, CHUPE! Preliminares são muito importantes para uma menina, não deixe de fazê-las! _

_Ino: Há-Hai.. o.o'' _

_Fim do Flask Black_

Sakura: Hehehehe

Ino: Bom, apesar das palavras da Sakura, na minha cabeça, naquela época, o pênis era uma coisa nojenta, até por que é por lá que eles urinam e taus. Ai eu me afastei um pouco, desistindo da idéia, até que quando eu olhei para ele(o pênis) de novo, eu senti alguma coisa.

Tenten: E que tipo de coisa?

Ino: Uma pulsação, sei lá. Minha cabeça dizia que aquilo era nojento, mas o meu corpo desejava aquilo, eu já estava ficando úmida lá embaixo e a minha boca já estava entreaberta. Eu queria aquilo. Eu queria chupar, eu queria experimentar...

Temari: Ui.. Poderosa xDD

Tenten: Bom, a natureza de todo o ser vivo é cruzar, se reproduzir. Nos temos sorte por que podemos fazer isso prazerosamente

Ino: É verdade. Então, me deixando dominar pelo o meu "lado animal", eu mandei tudo para o inferno e comecei a chupar o pau do Gaara

Hinata: Você estava chupando ele e ele continuou dormindo?? – surpresa

Ino: Bem que eu queria, mas o Gaara acabou acordando quando eu estava começando a gostar daquilo.

* * *

_Gaara: Você parece está gostando.. – acordou _

_E no mesmo instante, Ino cai para trás, em surpresa. _

_Ino: Ga-Gaara? _

_Gaara: Sim. E o que você estava fazendo? Não, eu sei muito bem o que você estava fazendo, quero saber o porquê de você está fazendo. _

_Ino: Espera, não é nada disso que está parecendo.. – tentou se defender. _

_Gaara: Não é o que parece? Ino, você sabe que eu sou virgem. E que eu sempre quis ter a minha primeira vez com você. E você até agora dizia que não estava pronta e tudo mais. Eu respeito isso, você sabe que eu te amo e que posso esperar até você está pronta. Mas te pegar pagando um boquete para mim enquanto eu durmo, quando a 30 minutos você disse que não queria transar comigo.. isso é.. estranho.. _

_Ino: Eu sei que o que eu estou fazendo contradiz o que eu te dizia. Mas é que sei lá, eu te vi dormindo ai, de repente bateu aquele desejo.. aquele desejo de.. _

_Gaara: Foder? – completou _

_Ino: B-Bem.. _

_Gaara: Olha, se você quiser transar comigo agora.. ótimo. Se não quiser.. ótimo também. Mas se decida de uma vez em vez de ficar brincando comigo enquanto eu durmo. _

_Ino: B-Bem.. eu quero sim.. eu quero transar com você Gaara-kun _

_Gaara: Vem cá então_

Ino: Ai o Gaara me abraçou e me deitou naquela cama enorme dele. Nos começamos a nos beijar como nunca antes. Ai ai.. eu me sentia tão bem com aqueles toques, aquele calor do corpo do Gaara. Estava com cada vez mais tesão, foi ai que o Gaara começou a beijar meu pescoço, e começou a me despir. Foi ai que eu parei ele.

_Ino: Não não não Gaara-kun. Eu comecei brincando com você, e pretendo terminar – disse com um sorriso malicioso. _

_Gaara: Tudo bem, mas depois será a minha vez de brincar com você – _

_Ino: Certo certo_

* * *

Ino: Naquela altura do campeonato eu já estava despindo o Gaara. Sempre tive curiosidade em saber mais detalhadamente sobre aquele corpo. O Gaara vestia roupas D .. quase não dava para ver o corpo dele direito. Quando eu cheguei lá em baixo, eu fiz a coisa que eu mais tinha vontade de fazer. Sexo oral com o Gaara. Eu nem olhei, comecei a chupar logo, mas eu tive que parar em seguida. O pênis dele estava muito diferente, estava maior do que estava antes. Apenas sorri comigo mesma. Tenho sorte em ter um namorado super dotado

Tenten: Em matéria de tamanho, ninguém ganha do Neji.. u.u

Sakura: Até parece, o Sasuke tem muito mais..

Temari: Gente, não vamos discutir tamanho. Ino, continue a sua história..

Ino: Bom, la estava eu me divertindo muito com aquilo tudo. Era algo novo para mim e eu estava aprendendo aos poucos como fazer certo. Os gemidos baixos do Gaara se me excitavam mais ainda, e eu fazia cada vez mais rápido até que.. o Gaara acabou gozando na minha boca.

Hinata: Ohh..

Ino: Mas aquilo era inesperado para mim, então eu acabei engasgando com aquilo.

_Gaara: Ino, você está bem? –preocupado _

_Ino: Droga Gaara, me avisa quando você for gozar né? – irritada _

_Gaara: Me desculpe, estava tão bom que eu acabei perdendo a noção das coisas. – disse um tanto corado _

_Ino: Droga.. – disse um tanto emburrada – Mas eu fico feliz que tenha gostado, como é a minha primeira vez e.. _

_Gaara: Vamos dizer que você tem um talento natural para esse tipo de coisa. E agora.. _

_Ino: Hum? _

_Gaara: É a MINHA vez de brincar com você – disse Gaara a agarrando e a jogando na cama _

_Ino: Seu hentai – disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto_

* * *

Ino: Então o Gaara começou a me beijar e logo começou a beijar o meu pescoço, descendo cada vez mais. Quando mais ele descia, mas eu gemia de prazer e de ansiedade. E quando ele chegou lá e começou a me tocar com a sua língua, não pude conter um gemido mais alto, eu realmente não tinha idéia que tal tipo de prazer era possível. A língua do Gaara era 100 vezes mais eficiente com os meus dedos. Naquela altura do campeonato eu já estava totalmente despida, e sentia ondas de prazer que faziam o meu corpo se contorcer e então eu comecei a brincar com os meus mamilos o que me deu mais prazer ainda até no ápice de tudo isso, eu acabei gozando.

Tenten: Nossa..

Sakura: Sugoi..

Ino: Acreditem, naquele ponto eu já estava para desmaiar. Mas aquelas eram apenas as preliminares. E de fato eu ainda continuava virgem. Senti o Gaara depositando beijos no meu rosto e pescoço agora molhados do suor que apareceu depois de tudo aquilo.

* * *

_Gaara: Você está bem? Quer continuar? _

_Ino: S-Sim, meu sonho foi sempre ter a minha primeira vez com você Gaara. E eu quero fazer isso hoje, agora.. então for favor.. _

_Gaara: Tudo bem meu amor, apenas relaxe, e aproveite o momento._

* * *

Ino: E foi o que eu fiz. Eu estava meio que anestesiada por causa que eu tinha gozado a pouco tempo. Então eu simplesmente relaxei. Quando eu vi o pênis do Gaara começando a entrar em mim, eu enrijeci rapidamente, mas os toques e beijos do Gaara me fizeram relaxar de novo, de modo que a penetração fosse confortável para ambos. Quando aquela pelezinha foi rompida, e o Gaara começou a se mover, eu tive um pouco de medo, mas o Gaara foi tão gentil e atencioso comigo que eu nem dor senti. Só senti um prazer crescente dentro de mim a cada nova penetração do Gaara. Em pouco tempo já estava gemendo alto e pedindo por mais e mais

Sakura: Acho que é por isso que os homens gostam de ir direto ao ponto, sem passar pelas as preliminares.

Temari: Mas nos somos meninas, e as preliminares são fundamentais

Todas concordaram

Tenten: E o Gaara, ele gozou dentro de você no final?

Ino: Sim sim. E foi ótimo. Eu nem me preocupei muito com isso, já que eu tinha menstruado no dia anterior. Então eu não poderia engravidar.

Hinata: Engravidar na primeira relação sexual não é legal – comentou

Ino: É mesmo.

Tenten: E ai? A sua história já terminou?

Ino: Sim sim.. eu e o Gaara gozamos juntos e dormimos depois disso

E o pergaminho o qual repousava a mão da Ino brilho

Sakura: Porquinha.. ? ¬¬''

Ino: Ta bom.. eu gozei antes do Gaara. Mas isso são apenas detalhes não é? u.u''

Hinata: É muito difícil que um casal que transa pela a primeira vez gozar juntos no final

Temari: Só em filme mesmo

Ino: É.. mas depois disso, eu e o Gaara só gozamos juntos. É a melhor coisa que existe nesse mundo.

Todas concordaram.

Sakura: Nossa, eu estou toda molhada depois de uma história dessas. Imaginar a minha melhor amiga transando com o Gaara excita qualquer um.

Hinata: Você quase gozou ouvindo a história da Ino. Depois a pervertida aqui é a Ino né?

Temari: Bom, vamos combinar que nenhuma de nós aqui é inocente. E também, que se foda quem é pervertida e quem não é. Sexo nada mais é do que dar e receber prazer. Nada mais e nada menos.

Tenten: Então quer dizer que não existe amor em uma transa?

Sakura: Claro que existe, mas ele é invisível. Se você está transando com alguém, significa que você ama essa pessoa o suficiente para que você deixar ela tocar no seu corpo. Mas o romantismo para por ai. É claro que tem casal por ai que transa regados de declarações, mas eu acho que esse tipo de coisa deveria ser guardada para quando eles estiverem namorando. Sexo é sexo, um ato de prazer com um pouco de amor. E Namoro é uma ato de amor com pouco sexo. Simples assim

Tenten: É.. faz sentido..

Hinata: Sim..

Ino: Testuda, as vezes você fala algumas coisas legais

Sakura: Eu sei que eu sou foda, mas agora com licença. Eu preciso trocar de causinha, por motivos lógicos.. n///n

"_Pervertida"_ – pensaram todas as quatro que ficaram no quarto.

**Continua...**

**E esta ai. Vocês só podem está pensando duas nesse momento: Ou estão com o queixo caído pensando "Que pervertido FDP" ou estão com um sorriso pensando "Legal ". Seja lá o que você estiver pensando depois de ler isso, eu já estou agradecido que você tenha chegado até aqui. Eu não sei se você gostou ou não. Não sei se você vai continuar a ler ou não. Esse foi o primeiro capítulo de um projeto nunca imaginado antes. Nem eu mesmo sei exatamente o que eu estou fazendo aqui. Mas quer saber de uma coisa?? **

**QUE SE FODA !! **

**Se eu consegui me diverti nesse fic já ta mais que bom para mim. Eu sei muito bem que vai aparecer gente dizendo que eu sou hentai/pervertido/FDP por escrever uma fic assim, mas eu quero mais que se dane. Vou rir da cara delas por que eu sei que é assim mesmo. Eu estou aqui realmente para receber esse tipo de crítica. E quer saber do que mais? Eu quero mais que me critiquem mesmo, que me xinguem via review ou MSN. E não to nem ai, eu só vou ficar rindo como um maluco o qual eu provavelmente me tornei por escrever e postar uma fic dessas. xDDD **

**Mas é isso ai. E agora, seriamente, gostaria de agradecer a T.O.D.O.S. as pessoas, meninos ou meninas, que leram o primeiro capítulo da minha fic. Foi, como eu posso dizer, excitante escrever esse capítulo, espero que tenha sido o mesmo para vocês xDD **

**E.. dependendo das reviews, e da opinião de mais algumas pessoas, eu vou postar o terceiro capítulo dessa fic, o qual vai ser com o casal SasuSaku. Huhuhuhuh.. vocês vão ver o que uma médica-nin é capaz de fazer xDD **

**Bom, eu vou me encerrando por aqui, como sempre, eu terei o maior prazer (Lol.. xD ) de responder a cada review que me mandarem referente ao primeiro(e segundo) capitulo da minha fic. Sinta-se a vontade para expressar suas sinceras opiniões a respeito dessa fic. Falar palavrões, mostrar do dedo do meio.. tudo o que vier a cabeça de vocês, por que afinal de contas, se eu uso um palavreado tão livre na minha fic, é mais que um direito de vocês também usarem o mesmo tipo de vocabulário. Mas sejam legais com o Miseno-san ta? Ele só quis ser feliz escrevendo hentais **

_Como nunca deixo de participar, a revisora dele também está invadindo. ANTES que me perguntem coisas como "Como você deixou ele fazer isso?" vou dizer que como revisora do Mi-kun, eu estou o acompanhando por amar ser revisora dele e sinto agora se minhas palavras vão soar ruins mas, se vocês estão se fazendo de santos, não é culpa minha nem do Mi-kun. Faço das palavras dele as minhas: QUE SE FODA. Não existe inocência por aqui. O mundo está dotado de péssimas intenções, só eu e o Mi-kun estamos colocando isso de uma forma mais... sutil, usando o hentai. Se não gostou, pode xingar, até a mim se quiser, mas e estava com o Alzemir no início e vou ficar até o final. Se forem amigos como eu não vão se importar e até vão reconhecer o talento dele aqui, pois não tem um dedo meu, só nas correções... Já ne minna. _

**Droga Daia xDD Bom, pelo menos você não escreveu uma fic inteira como fez na despedida da minha fic de CCS. Agora você só fez uma One-shot xDD Mas mesmo assim, muito obrigado pelas as suas singelas palavras miginha quer saber? Eu concordo plenamente com você. Por mais que se queira negar, se você é virgem agora, no futuro quase que certeza você não será. Transar é uma coisa natural não só do ser humano, mas de qualquer animal vivo. E o sexo propriamente dito não deveria ser motivo de tabu, e o mesmo vale para o hentai. Por mais fantasioso que o mundo de Naruto seja, é LÓGICO que lá eles transam também. A vida de uma kunoichi não se resume a missões e a namorar. E eu somente estou retratando isso aqui com a minha imaginação fértil e.e. Apesar das palavras da Daia, se forem xingar, tem todo o direito a isso, mas por favor, se concentrem na pessoa que escreveu isso, ou seja, EU, a Daia não tem que ficar se sujeitando a esse tipo de coisa só por que ela é a minha amiga/revisora! **

**Então, é isso. Até o próximo capítulo o/ **

**Miseno-san**

Parte superior do formulário


End file.
